Critters vs Gremlins
by Gremlin Productions
Summary: The Krites are back for 3rds on Grover's Bend! But billy and gizmo are there,and After Gizmo gets wet,The Ferocious Furballs from Outer Space face off against the Diminutive Demons known as the Gremlins.I only own the 3rd batch.
1. Hungry Hairballs land

Billy Peltzer was The Head of the Art Department of the Clamp Regency Trade Center in New York,Recently,Clamp asked Billy to go work in a town called 'Grover's Bend'. Billy did so,Taking Gizmo with him,and Kate. When they got settled in,They expected it to be normal,and NO Gremlins,Unfortunately,Something Much worse came that night. A Shooting star,as other residents of the town got ready,Preparing for the worst,Billy just went about his regular Buisness. Gizmo,out exploring his new home's yard,Got wet,and spawned one mogwai,this mogwai,Looked very similar to Gizmo,and Was evil. She tied Gizmo up to the Birdbath,and Went inside,planning to eat after midnight. In a field,meanwhile...

Krites landed. Krites are Carnivorous Aliens from another planet,At first,they seemed like Harmless Hairballs,Curious,But they were anything but Harmless. They had Rows of Sharp teeth,their hair was really Thousands of Sharp quills. They hunted in Packs,and Ran down their Prey,Normal Krites were the size of Basketballs. Their deadliest tactic? Rolling up into a Huge ball of Krites and Running down everything,leaving nothing but bones. Their Ship had crashed. Meanwhile with Thorn,Gizmo's Twin,Waited for the Humans to go to sleep,then Got wet,These 6 mogwai ate after midnight,and Hid under the porch after letting gizmo in,forming cocoons,as the Ferocious Furballs from Outer space closed in on the town.

* * *

**Short,but Got both of them in,Review please.**

**I dont own Gremlins or Critters,only Thorn and the 3rd batch.**


	2. First Encounters of The Krite Kind

A woman,cooking dinner for her husband,in her late 80's hummed delightfully and softly,unaware of Hungry Krite eyes Staring her down,She heard something,and went to check on it,Krites went in the dog door as She walked in the hall. She screamed as the Krites shot their Toxic quills,Two went in the living room,and watched a cooking show,while the Other attacked the Sleeping Husband,Blood covered their lips,Screams filled the house,Teeth dug into flesh,with in minutes,the Walking Piranhas had eaten the couple,They left the way they came in through the dog door,They found a Slimy Gremlin cocoon under the house,They spoke in Krite "What's this?" One said,The Other shrugged,they tried Quilling it,but It didn't work,They eventually gave up,and quite literally Rolled out. In Space,Ug got a transmission "Hello Bounty hunter,A Scan of the Planet Earth Shows Krite life. The Krites are a Plague and Must be wiped out,good luck" Ug turned his Ship,heading for Earth.

Charlie McFadden,A Former Bounty Hunter Who had got rid of the Krites last time (**During the Events of** **Critters 2 _The Main_** **_Course_**) saw the Krites moving,He picked up the phone,and Called Brad. "Brad,Yeah,It's Charlie,The Critters,their back! Yeah i just saw em" Brad's eyes widened "Ill be right there!" He got in his car,and started driving for Grover's bend. Meanwhile,Gremlin cocoons wiggled,and cracked open,hatching,Prickly,the cocoon which was quilled,and Thorn were the oldest by 5 seconds,the others were the same age,Thorn cackled,Her White Streak of hair blowing in the wind,2 Gremlins,named Devin and Chuck,Saw 2 eyes looking at them,Krite eyes,the Krites rolled out and attacked the gremlins,One fell in a mud puddle,and it looked like it's back broke out,the Krite was about to kill when The gremlins ripped it apart,Charlie having seen the whole encounter. "Oh Fuck" He said,as Thorn headed to the nearest Pool,the local high school.

Thorn jumped in,and Thousands of Gremlins Spawned,And More Krite eggs hatched,Hell had came to Grover's Bend. Killer Hairballs and the Gremlins were gonna meet. and it would be bloody. Thorn crawled in the Peltzer Residence,and 2 krites did,The Krites bit Billy's leg,Sharp teeth digging into his flesh,He kicked it off,and Thorn jumped and attacked him,Billy looked between the two,and Kate came down with Gizmo,and stopped,the Hungry Krite,and the Gremlin leader,were eyeing each other,The Krite simply rolled out the door,and Billy got in his car with his wife and Pet,and Drove off. Gremlins invaded yards,as did Krites,Soon,Grover's bend was in ruins,Dead Gremlin,Krite,and Human Corpses in the street,The Remaining People hid in the church,Brad,and Billy,were both there,the town was having a meeting on what to do over the 2 demons. "We've dealt with those hairballs before,but what the hell are those Big Earred bastards?" Billy Spoke up "There gremlins." An Old Farmer Eyed him "What do you mean gremlins?"


	3. The Gremlins go bowling

"They wont stop,they wont leave,We have to kill them when the sun comes up,Sunlight kills them" Billy said "but they cant get wet" Charlie stood "I say we let the critters take care of em,we'll take them out later." "You dont understand mister,They get wet,they multiply." Charlie stepped closer "The Critters will eat em" Suddenly there was a scream,They ran out and saw a man,running desperately,from the killer hairballs,They watched him trip,Krites dug in,They ran inside and locked the door. "Shit." Charlie cursed.

Meanwhile...

The gremlins were in the bowling alley,drinking in the bar and Bowling,one gremlin,drunk,grabbed a Krite by accident,and screamed,the gremlins cackled but noticed their brother was dead,and was being eaten,the gremlins surrounded the krite,and snarled,their mohawked leader,Spike,shoved his way to the front of the pack,and Shot the Critter,and more appeared,attacking gremlins,Who made make shift weapons,Pool sticks cracked skulls,Teeth pierced Flesh,Bowling Balls broke bones,Even fan blades were used as Weapons. The Remaining Krites ran out of the alley,as the Demonic Pranksters cackled in glee at their handy work,The Krites angry,and hungry.

"Look,We've gotta kill these things. Now. Both of em,any ideas?" "We could Blow em up!" Billy and Charlie simultaneously. "The Factory's still being rebuilt,how the hell we gonna blow em up!" "Hmm...The old theater!" Charlie said "How the hell we gonna lure the critters" "and gremlins" Billy added "And gremlins,to the Theater?" Billy cleared his throat "Well they love candy,so We could get them in there,and the hairballs will follow" Billy said.

Krites,angry and hungry,made a plan,they raided a candy store,and laid a trail,and 5 gremlins followed it,the Krites pounced,quilling them,and eating them. They grinned evilly,and chuckled darkly,and rolled away,as Spike watched in anger,and grumbled,walking away,But got a smirk,as he seen shadows of humans,he grinned. Streak,a Krite who was leader and was burned by bleach from one of his victims,grinned as well,and said in Krite 'Dessert' and rolled off.

At the church,the humans were chatting about what to do,when there was a loud crank,as Gremlins ran a car in the door,and a crash,as the Critters crashed in,Gremlins attack,Krites feasted,the remaining townspeople gathered in the local general store,barricading the doors,Charlie cursed "Fuck." Out of 234 people,18 remained.


End file.
